This invention relates to an innovative pest control agent and its usage.
Insect pests cause considerable economic damage to people. However, insect pests are also species of insects. Insects play important roles in the economy of nature. We must consider methods for controlling insect pests to decrease the economic damage they cause without destroying the natural world.
Insect pests such as termites cause economic damage to artificial structures. The amount of the damage is equivalent to that caused by a fire. Termite damage was once limited to wooden structures. However, as man's culture develops and man's living conditions change, the damage extends to new building materials, reinforced concrete structures, transmission cables and telecommunication cables. As a countermeasure, we rely on chemical agents. Various termite-proofing agents are available on the market.
Household insect pests such as termites, ticks, fleas and moths rapidly proliferate, causing economic damage and mental stress to people. When structures are infested with these insects, insect-control and preventive measures must be immediately taken.
The measures depend on the chemical pest control agents available on the market. The agents contain inorganic compounds (e.g. arsenic, boron, molybdenum) and organic compound (e.g. phosphorus, synthetic pyrethrin, IPWC). Certain chemical pest control agents are poisonous to people, and harmful to the environment. The workers at insect pest control companies and the inhabitants in the structure where the control agents have been applied worry about their health.